


Northshore Geographic ft Cady Heron

by angstyauthor (wedontwritelemons)



Series: regina and her possy [2]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: cady has a bad british accent, side fic to fuck it lets be ghost hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/angstyauthor
Summary: Welcome back to another episode of Northshore Geographic, I’m your host Cady Heron.
Series: regina and her possy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792123
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	Northshore Geographic ft Cady Heron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_glare_you_see](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/gifts).



> A mini fic thats an addition to the bloopers chapter! The idea was from the_glare_you_see.

Ever since the blooper video, Cady’s national geographic look on her friends went viral. Like Aaron the druggie and Janis the satanist, it became her thing. Nobody knew when Cady would pop out from behind a corner or a tree with a fake british accent rambling something about natural habitats and animal instincts. 

While yes, the ghost hunting hang was not known for its top quality ghouls, it was known for other things. Northshore Geographic featuring Cady Heron was one of them.

“And just like in the wild, animals don't always mate for love. Some form packs for protection from other animals.” Cady was at school, recording Janis and Damian through the glass panel in the art room door. “The vicious teenagers at Northshore would rip these two specimen apart, so they stick together and watch each other's backs. It's quite interesting.” 

Damian pushed a strand of hair over Janis shoulder before it got caught in the paint pallet she was holding.

“They even groom each other.”

“Is that Cady recording her geographic bullshit?” Damian said, noticing Cady in the doorway.

“No it's not!” She called before bolting down the hall, accent gone.

“Welcome back to another episode of Northshore Geographic, I’m your host Cady Heron. This episode we are looking into a prime example of an apex predator.” Cady wasn’t hiding, she was in REgina’s room with the other plastics as Regina did Karen’s makeup.

“Again with your nature bit?” Regina asked.

Cady ignored her, she simply continued talking in her faux british accent. “The apex predator is the alpha predator on the food chain. In american highschool, it translates to an untouchable, the head bitch in charge. A.k.a our very own Regina George.”

“While I love the complements, if you keep up that accent I will kick you off my property.”

“Much like in the wild where animals play and fight with each other, humans have a much more tame way of messing around.” Cady was hiding behind a bleacher, which while creepy, almost everyone in Northshore knew about the channel and at this point assumes everything weird was for a vid. Good assumption. She was recording Aaron at his soccer practice. “Sometimes, humans will get frustrated and violent,” She panned the camera to Shane Omen fully ready to throw hands with a poor freshman for missing the goal. “But the leader or the pack will often step in and break up the fight.” Aaron walked into the frame, pushing Shane away from the poor kid. Cady dropped the british accent to giggle. “Thats my boyfriend, head captain.” She cleared her toast, bringing the accent back. “Anyway.”

The camera switched to an unfocused frame with green all around. “So, I’m in a tree.” Cady explained. “If I can get this camera to work,” the screen focused on Janis and Regina. “They’ve begun looking for me to record, so I must take my stealth up a notch.” 

“It's not working!” Janis called out, not even looking away from Regina. “Cady, when you wear our neon pink wednesday merch, you don't blend into green trees.”

“Oh shit they see me.” Cady says. She starts to say something more but gets cut off as the camera switches. 

It’s Aaron recording Damian, Janis, and Karen behind some bushes. “So,” Janis says, in a fake accent even worse than Cady’s. “Cady thinks she can record us in the wild, so here is Cady Heron in her natural habitat. The camera slides to Cady, walking down a path while texting on her phone.

“The wild Cady is not as graceful of a specimen as some might think.” Aaron says.

“She is quite unobservant.” Janis adds. “Exhibit A.”

Cady, who was looking at her phone, walked right into a tree.

“What a fine specimen.” Damian laughs.


End file.
